Ailanna & the Stone of Life Enternle
by DaDrackon
Summary: What if Voldemort didn't go after Harry Potter but his cosine. What if Lilly and Petunia were pure-bloods but didn't know? What if Lilly and James never died? What if Alianna and Harry meet on the train to Hogeworts? READ AND FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1: The Start

**Petunia is a witch however insted of being sent to hogworts school of witch craft & wizardry, she was sent to an excluesive school. Called the Harmane School of Egvansed Lurning of Magic, however apone ariving at the school she loved it and magic. But more inportenly she lruned thing that HsoWW did not teach, O, L, A, DA,T, DADA, F, Marshal Arts, Teachings of the Muggle World. Every year Pet was back before Lilly got home, however when they turned 17 Petunia was not home she was at her gadguwaytion. Pet founed her self agering to meet up with Drackon Va'Ka Nar, latter on in the year. She came home with a dreammy look on her face, when Lilly asked her why she had such a dreammy look on her face. Pet said "None of your bissniss" wipping the look off her face, and glared at Lilly. Lilly said "What?" Pet "Never mined" shaking her head, she turned to walk away and bumped into gess who? Drackon 'Da Drackon' Va'Ka Nar, oh yes her numberone crush (Who just so happens to have a crush on her). Da scooped her up tossed her over his sholder and vanished before Lilly could do anything to stop him! However when she got home there was a diffront story waiting for her, apearently the guy who hade kidnaped her sister was named Drackon Va'Ka Nar. And that he didn't really kidnap Pet, however Drackon fully intined to marry Pet in spite of the 'fact' that Pet was a 'muggle' and not a 'witch' him being a 'pure-blood'. Well apearently he didn't care whether or not that Pet was a 'muggle' and not a pure-blood or a witch two boot, as a matter of fact he seemed to think that Pet was a witch and a pure-blooded one at that. For what resone Lilly knew not the why or how, but she was the last to marry althoe they both gave brith on the same day (allthoe Lilly does not know that). So Moledevort whent after Alianna insted of Harry, and killed Drackon when he tride to protect her from Moldy. But no one knows what happened to Moledevort so they all seem to think that he's still alive. Meanwhile Alianna is with her mother who was not at home at the time that Moldy killed Drackon, Pet was heart broken but she knows Ailanna needs her. **

_Sorry it's not longer_

_Da_Drackon_


	2. Chapter 2: The Begining

**10 years after the fall of the dark lord Allie was on her way to the Hogworts Scool of W&W, not knowing many pepple in the world of magic. Thats about the time when she meets Harry Stupid Potter, at lest thats what she calls him. Aftere she meets him on the train, as it goes like this. Allie was looking for a compartment that she could sit in and read in peace, when she came apone a reletivly compartment calm so she opened the door sat down and taped her with her wand and case opened it up and toke a book out that was about 4 inchs thick. Ocpenentes start to pick on her about how thick her book is, however Allie is used to this tipe of tretment from everone but her mother who sports Allie in everything that she does. Alianna looks up from her book to staire at them with her odd eyes witch are green with gold and silver and aqua runes over the green witch is her main eye cullor, and that down right scared them her eyes not her face witch is very pretty in its own way. Alianna said "You more then likely have only ever opened up a book to lrean, not just for enjoymaent. " With that statmeant Allie turned back to her book, the boys who had been in the compartment before Allie looked at ech othere and shuged. 2 hours latter the train stoped and they all got off headed in the durection of the vioce calling "fr'st 'ears fr'st 'ears over here" They came upone a haffe giant and got into the boats for pre a boat, when they reached Hogworts and wher ushured into a big waiting room. 5 minets latter a perofesser came and exsorted them into the girat hall, "Alianna come fowered and place the sorting hat on your head. " Allie who knew that this was how you wher sorted came fowered, and picked up the sorting hat and placed it on her head. '**_Well well, what do we have here a mind protected from mental influces. You should go to Griff, but you can go to Puff, also Ravenclaw, Slsurin would sute you very well indeed as such you shall go to. ' "_**Slsurin" the hat shouted**


	3. Chapter 3: The Grim

**Apone hearing that after about 30 minnetes of Allie siting on the stool, Allie jumped down from the stool and walked over to her new table. The nexts day was the frist day of class's at school, and Allie was very exsighted about it all. Of corse she exspect to much from the lessons, seeing as she got egvansed lessons from her mom. In legmens, olsemens, agemi, M'A', so she got up long before she needed to so she could do a lap arouned the school before class. Class was as Allie had thought it would be !BORING! however there was but one highlight to her day Professor McGonugul head o' da lions (who just so hapens to be an agamie). Aftere class's were done for the day she bolted for Minvernas offeses, for a chat about agamie training and the tecie stuff of tanfigerration. Minnie was quite surprised by Allies behaevore, most stodents wen't to there house-heads for help as it turns out Allie was not looking for help. But conversation about agamie transformation, "WHAT!?" Minverna said "You've been a agamie since you were one year old?!" Allie in respoce to that "Yes ma'am, I have ever since my dad died, and that was 10 years ago anyway I have to get to class thank you for the talk." and with that last word Allie darted out of the room once in the hall she telleported to right out sighed class and walked in, Snape felt that some points needed removed form her house becouse she was slightly lat for class. And as we all know what a peac of crap Snape is, and Allie being who she is, so its very frushrating for Snape (who by the way is trying to get under Allies skin) to make her angery is his new number one dream for this school year. Allie has perfect poitions, tranfiguration, charms, history of magic. Snape can't stand students who seem to allready have a masters in all the class's, exspeshly those that dont even look at the wrighting on the blackbord or the book to get the potion right the first time without any misstaks. Allie is very stong in all subgects tought at hogworts and those that are not tought, so she has a head start on everyone else who are learning all thes things for the first time. So you cant be two hard on them, when they didn't have the eggvateg that you do having of learned all this stuff stright from the cradle (and that includs wandless magic). Class ended Allie overherd Harry and his frends they were talking about going into the forbiden coradoor, however she did not report it. Insted she falowed them there and saved them from the three-headed dog, however when they woke up they didn't remember ever going to the forbiden coradore or having ever planing to. "Uge, what happenedto me I have a head ache." Harry said the next morning at brfeast. Allie was absent at brfeast and all the class's that day, havin nearly dieying last night**

**Da_Drackon ****(the main plot belongs to J.K. not me Allie is mine and mostly Petuia two)**


	4. Chapter 4: The End

**hi im Da_Drackon and this is the frist fic Ive posted i have others but this is my first publish so please reveiw**

**However she did show up the next day looking drained, althoe that did not afect her class's in the lest. She did duble duty on every class, and did not complain one bit. Althoe she looked very sick Allie did not go to the hospitle wing of Hogworts, insted aftere class was over for the day no one saw her till brefaest the next day looking even more worn and tired then yesterday. Allie was not returning to the dormatories at night, and Draco who reported that little fact to Professer Snape. Snape didnt want his house's prfect rep to be tarneshed by somthing as stupid as being cought in the hallways aftere dark, witch has never happed before to anyone in his house. Allie was not seen in the halls at all its like she apurates to class, witch is 'suposto be imposble' becaese of there are wards to prevent that. However Alianna is very diffront from everyone els in the wizarding world, Allie can go right thoue wards like there not even there. Snape atemps to fallow her after class to see were she went, however he ended up totuly lost unable to find hes way back to his classroom. Untill Allie came to lead him back to his classroom, but all the same he was late to tech his class. Allie felt better about apporating to her class's aftere she helped Snape get to his classroom, but still feels gilltiy for not walking to any of her class's well its not like Allie does not have a good resone for that. Ever since the night she saved Harry and his gang from the Grim Of Death, she cant move very well becaese stupid Death just had to mark Alianna as his mate. Eventhoue she only eleven for goodness sake and he had to be around 90.258.23 years old and is way way too old to be marking a girl Allie's age. Let alone steeling hafe of Allie's soul and replacing it with hafe of his soul, as such made them now soul-bonded this is why she ended up in this prdickument. Harry and company went and got themselves killed by the three-headed dog and death had come to reap their souls, Alianna got there just in time to stop him from reaping them however Allie had to make a deal with him she had to become his **_soul_**__**_mate_** and come live with him in the Land Of The Dead when she rech's 17 years of age. That was the deal that she had to make with him so that her aunt would not have to morn her son, even thoe Allie would'nt morn him as much her mother would. So ofcorse they did not remember dieying that would just be stupid, of the Grim O' Death to leave humens thinking that they had out smarted Death. Alianna was strong but not strong enufe to battle Death, so Allie made a bargen with him. Grim would let them live without the memories of that night if she became his soul~mate, Allie agerd and they made the bond that would make Allie unable to fall in love with anyone els. Death is very pikey about who he bonds with it has to be somone who has a very strong soul so that his hafe of the soul recwird for a soul~bond woulnt kill her hafe of the soul, we dont mean to brag but Alianna's soul is as strong the Grim O' Death's soul its just not as develuped his. But Allie's is going to cach up very soon and surpass him in strangth, but having one hafe of a reapers soul is very painful and draining for the human to live with. Of course hes not the Grim Reaper no thats his elder brother hes the Grim Of Death no one knows his real name or his brothers name for that matter, so when Allie leaves Hogworts the Grim will come and get her and take her away. However Allie had him outsmarted this time she would be going to ather school in four years, a school that she highly douted he knows about. Seeing as she only found out about it when her hogworts, letter came a dragon diliverd her othere letter from the Harmane School of Egvansed Lurning of Magic (HSoELoM) saying that they would acept her aftere four years of schooling at hogworts.**

**(please note that Harry Potter does not belong to me!)**


End file.
